<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crystal Scales by corvidkai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949638">Crystal Scales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidkai/pseuds/corvidkai'>corvidkai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidkai/pseuds/corvidkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He always did have a flair for the dramatic..." She knows not why those words come out of her mouth, but his voice makes her soul ache in a way she never knew possible.</p>
<p>In which a Raen woman finds more than she bargained for in Eorzea, and will eventually find that some bonds last beyond mortal memory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Gaius van Baelsar/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crystal Scales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I've been emboldened by some of the fic I've seen lately, and I decided to post the adventurers of one of my Warrior of Light characters. I love her dearly, and I have Plans for her and her story. Some happy...some far less so. It's also going to be highly canon divergent, with odd little aspects for flavor. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At six years of age, her samurai father dies in the line of duty to his lord. He leaves behind herself and her mother. It isn’t, perhaps, the worst tragedy in Hingashi; her father had been the youngest son, and his older brothers had had sons. Little Kai would not be needed to carry on the Tomoe family name.</p>
<p>At ten years of age, her mother remarries, and she gains a new family name: Ayatsuji. She also learns that not all men are kind, and some only pretend to be until they get what they want. Sometimes, even then, they still take what isn’t theirs.</p>
<p>At fourteen years of age, Kai runs away from her home city. The young Raen manages to charm the son of a ship captain, and he helps her hide on the ship for a few days until they arrive in Kugane. From there, she disappears into the crowd. She’s lucky and gets picked up by a gang run by a woman. A few months later, she proves herself trustworthy and they teach her to fight. To use her looks and her wits and her fists and feet and the fan in her obi. And she’s gifted a tanto she keeps hidden in that same obi.</p>
<p>At fifteen years of age, she takes a surname of her own choosing; Insei. She is a falling star, brilliant until she vanishes.</p>
<p>At sixteen years of age, she meets her first Garlean, the daughter of a soldier stationed at the embassy. She learns that kissing girls is different than kissing boys and she enjoys it just as much.</p>
<p>At eighteen years of age, her gang is torn apart by a traitor and she runs. She hides on a ship bound for another country, and is lucky that the ship’s captain is more impressed than angry when he finds her stowed away. She even pays him with jade and jet jewelry in her pack. She arrives in Eorzea tired and uncertain, and finds herself quickly shuffled from Limsa Lominsa to Thanalan. She’s lucky Momodi takes a liking to her and hires her to serve customers.</p>
<p>At nineteen years of age, she starts attending lessons at the Pugilist’s Guild, and impresses an adventurer enough during a practice match that she takes her under her wing.</p>
<p>At twenty years of age, Kai Insei grins at Momodi as she registers as an adventurer under her own name. She has no idea the whirlwind it’s going to drag her through.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>